The present invention relates to a large baling press for agricultural products.
Large baling presses of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known large baling press has a pressing chamber which is peripherially limited by driven winding elements some of which simultaneously form an inlet opening, and a product supply passage which is limited at its ground side by a prong drum with a casing partially covering the drum and having a slot for the passage of the prongs, and is also limited from above by a holding down rack. In such large baling presses, and especially in presses for coarse stalk products such as corn straw and in the presses for grass, clogging between the feeding region of the prongs, the pronged drum and the inlet opening of the pressure chamber takes place. This can be attributed to the fact that the prongs from the structural regions do not extend directly to the region of the inlet openings.